This invention relates to cleaning probes that touch fluids.
In a chemical analyzer, for example, liquid from an earlier sample may remain on the outside surface of such a probe, thus contaminating the next liquid sample into which the probe is inserted. It is known to clean the probe between samples by immersing it in a wash, or by blowing off the liquid, or by ultrasonic cleaning.